


【空俏】诸相非相

by skuieui



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuieui/pseuds/skuieui





	【空俏】诸相非相

全长2W+，剧情非常几把雷，看好预警，雷到不负责。  
包含但不限于可能发出来就会被屏蔽掉所以自行理解的雷点：原剧魔改，骨科乱[哔——]，墙煎变河煎，带球跑，孕期play，产ru失jin，流啊产  
BY：不愿透露姓名的T，Y，S

俏如来不知自己昏睡了多久，也不知自己身在何处。他睁开眼睛，目力所见是阴沉晦暗的天空和漫天妖魔海，奇形怪状，面目狰狞，声嘶力竭地吼叫着，盘旋在他们身侧，却因为忌惮戮世摩罗而不敢近身。  
戮世摩罗负手而立，背对着他。俏如来只觉得浑身上下都痛得厉害，却还是支起身子打量着四周。听见他勉强起身的动静，戮世摩罗转过身来，他不笑亦不言，如果不是俏如来知晓他早已恢复，倒会以为他仍受咒术控制。  
看着小空邪魅俊朗的面容，修长挺拔的身姿，想必魔世这一番，小空的巨骨症早已痊愈。俏如来却并无一丝庆幸，反倒觉得心口一阵钝痛，他知晓他不该有私心，但人终非草木，亲眼看着小空被送入魔世，双目直视着自己的抉择，在心头刻下一笔永远不能偿还的债。  
固然戮世摩罗为虎作伥，害了许多人，但那时的小空却是彻头彻尾的牺牲品。俏如来一时竟不能分辨是身上的伤在作痛，还是心在撕扯地疼。  
你醒了，我的好大哥。戮世摩罗弯下腰打量着他，睡得还舒服吗，想来应该不错，你看，父亲还不愿意醒来呢。他伸手拨弄着俏如来额前的发，不让过长的刘海挡住那双与自己血脉同源的金色眼睛，又顺着面部柔润的线条慢慢摸到脖颈，手指下那一小片温暖而柔软，皮肤下的血管突突地搏动着。如果他在这里用力地掐下去，俏如来就会毫无反抗地死在他面前。也许在他人眼中，他一定会这么做，可偏偏是戮世摩罗不是一个善于无视自己心声的人。  
早在很久之前，戮世摩罗就知道自己喜欢着他亲生的，骨血相连的大哥。最初那只是深埋于心的情感，却变味在俏如来答应将他送入魔世，他能理解俏如来的所作所为，却绝不会违心地赞同。现在这份爱里掺杂了其他的情感，它变得混沌，深藏于底的欲望也渐渐浮现上来。  
戮世摩罗的手移到俏如来的衣扣上，俏如来抓住他的手腕，却被小空用食指按住了唇，不要吵，大哥。他看了一眼倒在一旁，白衣早已被鲜血浸透成一片暗红的史艳文，还是，你更希望父亲能醒来看着这一切呢？  
俏如来抓着戮世摩罗的手松了松，眼睛直直盯着他，毫无波澜的眸子里有道无形的铜墙铁壁被筑出横档在自己和戮世摩罗之间。戮世摩罗微微低头看着俯在地上的俏如来，轻轻扯了扯嘴角。  
戮世摩罗抓住俏如来的手腕，把人从地上拽到自己眼前。没等俏如来有反应，戮世摩罗凑近俏如来的脸前。他看着俏如来这个人，看着他那张悲哀苦痛的脸，他说，你是如来，注定为众生所爱。他的另一只手按在压在俏如来的伤口上，连苍白的指尖也被鲜血浸得鲜明起来，俏如来因为疼痛发出的细微呻吟取悦了他，他吻上满是慈悲的面庞，而我，是堕落的摩罗。  
魔，是不会被任何东西囚禁，也不会囚禁自己的自私恶徒。  
嘴唇冰凉的触碰感沿着一小块肌肤扩散至两具肉体周身，试图包裹住空气里的莫名情绪。戮世摩罗盯着眼前面无血色的大哥和微微颤抖发红的眼皮，瞧着着实有趣，他伸出舌尖舔上俏如来那只泛红的眼皮，从轻轻触碰到一下一下打着圈舔拭着整个眼眶。  
戮世摩罗在折磨俏如来，同时在折磨自己难熬的欲望。像在品尝一道心爱的佳肴，舌尖抵着紧闭的眼底慢慢刷过俏如来密长的眼睫，异样的触碰感顺着舌尖爬进了戮世摩罗的身体里，察觉出怀里之人欲做挣扎。戮世摩罗收回舌头左手搂着俏如来的腰身，右手快速封住了他的功体，使得俏如来正欲挥出的一掌不痛不痒拍在戮世摩罗肩膀上。戮世摩罗抓着自己肩上的手，把人顺势压在这块悬崖平地上的唯一一块巨石上。俏如来挣扎着欲要用手肘抵住戮世摩罗，可惜他现在暂时功力全无。戮世摩罗没了耐心，右腿膝盖稍稍用力就顶开了俏如来双腿卡在中间。手抓住俏如来的双手举过头顶压在石头上。  
俏如来动弹不得，只能任由戮世摩罗在自己身上作怪。他们血脉同流，本该是最亲密的亲人，但戮世摩罗早已见过俏如来最冷漠的模样，听过他最残忍的言语，俏如来自始至终都在旁观着戮世摩罗的死亡。或许一开始还会难过，次数一多也就那样罢了，于是他放纵着不伦的情愫在最炽热的地方滋生，然后此刻再将它从深处血淋淋的挖出来。他的头埋在俏如来的颈窝里，放任自己的呼吸扫过俏如来颈肩白皙敏感的肌肤，紧紧相贴的肉体感受着眼前之人颤抖的躯壳。  
小空，放过父亲。俏如来穿过戮世摩罗的肩头，看见躺在不远处昏迷不醒的史艳文。他很担心史艳文的情况，气息不稳地继续开口道，我身上有诛魔之利，你大可虏我一人来此，爹亲伤势严重，不知现在情况如何......没等俏如来说完，戮世摩罗又一口咬在俏如来受伤的肩头，未经处理的伤口连带着干涸的血痂重新被溢出的鲜血覆盖软化。  
俏如来身上常年萦绕着的那股檀香气味几不可闻，取而代之的是浓重的血腥味，耳边是俏如来的轻呼声。  
大哥，你知道我想要什么。但是现在最重要的就是，及时行乐。戮世摩罗一只手伸进俏如来的亵裤里，还未等他反应就被戮世摩罗一把抓住。清心寡欲之人何曾受过如此刺激，隐藏在俏如来脑海中思绪被打破平衡，开始失去控制。  
眼前的戮世摩罗与他记忆中的二弟截然不同，修罗帝国新任首领语气轻快，还未褪去稚嫩的英俊脸庞上还挂着笑意，眼底却满是狠戾漠然，轻喘着在戮世摩罗手里射了出来，他担忧着一旁昏迷的史艳文，甚至无暇用多余的动作去拒绝他，因为有更多的是他无法说出口、不应存在的，与自己血亲同样的情感。  
他费力的撑起受伤的身躯，抬头给了戮世摩罗轻飘飘的一个吻，轻到和曾经他们指尖偶然相接的触感没什么不同，戮世摩罗还没来得及反应过来便已结束。真卑鄙，他这样想着，他知道小空想要什么，正如自己对他的渴求。戮世摩罗如他所料，表情错愕的停下了动作，片刻后神色闪过一丝恼怒。  
放过父亲，求你。他再次请求着，重复的这句话似乎让戮世摩罗并不太愉快，而俏如来只想快点解决当下戮世摩罗的无理要求。  
你看你又在敷衍我了，你知道这样不能够满足我。戮世摩罗用堪称温柔的语调说着这句话，偏偏用拇指暧昧的摩挲他的唇角，其间的含义不言而喻。  
父亲的伤势不可以再拖了，俏如来解开戮世摩罗的衣带，两手握住眼前冒着热气硬的发烫的物什，闭上双眼张口就含住黏湿的龟头，从未行过如此淫秽之举的俏如来拼命压制住自身的颤抖和喉头的不适感，这样的滋味并不好受，俏如来惊惧的发现，他可以坦然的接受这样的事，任由它在口中慢慢的发热胀大，只因为这是所爱之人的一部分，他将沉沦在在这场失控的兄弟背德里，甚至他们的亲生父亲就昏迷不醒躺在他们旁边，这样的他，早就与恶魔同罪。  
他本以为俏如来会愤怒的看着他指责他，未曾想过俏如来会这样的干脆，原来你为了史艳文可以做到这种地步，那我呢？你最后一滴流都不肯为我而流过啊。戮世摩罗陷入了无法自控的旋涡中，他不够温柔的，甚至是粗鲁的在他心心念念之人的嘴里横冲直撞。他恨不得把自己也塞进他嘴里，他的好大哥，史家被寄予厚望的长子，若我能成为你的一部分，你会爱我吗？  
但这已经不重要了，他迫不及待的想做点更过分的事，如果他不愿爱我，那就让他全部属于自己。  
戮世摩罗让自己的硬物从俏如来的嘴里退了出来，趁着俏如来喘息时间，他把俏如来压在地上，捏住俏如来的两颊吻上被自己弄的湿润红艳的唇舌，不容俏如来反抗，舌头就打开了他的牙关，缠上俏如来的舌头一下一下吮吸轻咬。戮世摩罗吻的太过用力，唇舌之间开始蔓延起铁锈的味道，相互交融的涎水和血丝顺着两人密不可分的唇边流至不见，戮世摩罗直把人吻到喘不过气才放开。  
戮世摩罗，别再继续错下去。俏如来直直看向戮世摩罗的眼睛，你会放过父亲，对吗？戮世摩罗听完笑了出来，我的好大哥，我不喜欢只会重复一句话的木偶，你现在没有资格和我谈条件。  
他重新把他压在地上，按着俏如来的头，这次他只能看着大哥的后背与白发，冰冷的指尖顺着那件破损的，层层沓沓的僧衣衣扣间的缝隙滑入，不费吹灰之力就接触到内部带有温度的肌肤，被冰冷指腹碰触的部分肌肉颤栗着，戮世摩罗低下头凑到俏如来耳边伸出舌头玩弄他小巧耳垂，另一只在俏如来身下作怪的手在慢慢开拓未经人事的穴口。干涩部位进入得并不顺畅，戮世摩罗十分享受此刻俏如来在他身下努力克制呻吟的反应。放松一点，否则我不得不怀疑你想这样杀死我。戮世摩罗还在舔弄被自己咬的又红又肿的右耳耳垂，混乱的气息全部打在俏如来的耳边，犹如千万只蚂蚁钻入他的耳朵，爬进了他的全身。  
俏如来死死咬住下唇不让自己发出一点声音，身后的撕裂感慢慢在消退，上半身被按得贴近冰冷地面，他深呼一口气，忍下羞耻感配合，两根手指已经随着穴里的收缩慢慢进到深处摸索着，一下一下划过幽穴深处的阳心，甬道开始不自觉收缩，甚至因为异样的感觉慢慢在分泌涓涓细流，使得戮世摩罗的手指开拓窄小的后穴更加顺畅。戮世摩罗由加了一根手指，三指并进一下就找到俏如来体内深处的某块嫩肉。  
唔......俏如来犹如濒死的岸边鱼，死命咬住下唇也无法控制下身怪异的快感，戮世摩罗轻笑了一声，觉得差不多了，撤出在俏如来体内作怪的手指，他抬高俏如来的腰身，另一只手撬开他紧闭的唇舌。俏如来，你怕什么？你在意的人重伤昏迷不醒，此处只有你我一对天地不鉴的亲兄弟呀，就让我好好听听，大哥放肆的声音。  
说罢，戮世摩罗两根手指搅动着俏如来无处可退的舌头，同时下身肉棒慢慢顶进微张开合的小穴，充分阔张的嫩肉紧紧贴合住戮世摩罗的龟头，粗大的柱身要进入果然还是太勉强了，身下之人的因为疼痛想压低腰，却像主动把戮世摩罗的硬物往甬道深处送。戮世摩罗不再有耐心，挺身把自己发硬的肉棒彻底顶进了蜜穴，大开大合肏干了起来。  
狂风暴雨般的抽动顶弄，每一下都撞进深处抵上那能让俏如来抑制不住唇舌之间的低吟，戮世摩罗觉得好听极了，又重重撞上嫩肉深处那令人销魂之地，大腿内侧的肌肉在穴口被肉棒插入的时候会紧绷着，稍微被摸几下就颤抖得跪不住。  
俏如来只觉得自己魂都快被顶散了，他从未有过如此无法自制的时刻，快要被这场混乱的情欲漩涡搅的无法上岸。他抑制不住嘴边的呻吟，一下喘得比一下重，身后交合之处滋滋作响的水声和囊袋拍打着会阴的碰撞声，撕开了俏如来最后的矜持。  
很快乐吧，人类无法逃脱欲望的束缚，不如同我好好享受。戮世摩罗又握住俏如来因为快感挺立起来的阳物，与它的主人相反的，鲜活又富有生机，我可悲的大哥啊。  
硬物退了出来，俏如来翻身正面对着自己，身下人毫无反应，双腿无力的搭在两侧。只见他平时雪白无暇着装一丝不苟的大哥，此时此刻浑身上下湿汗淋漓，血污伤痕覆盖了半个身子，两眼通红无神，只有起伏的胸口和张嘴呼吸的微小动作。像是溺水而起的无助之人，又像是河底淤泥里浸没的莲瓣。下身被巨物撑开的穴口还在微微抖动吐露出更多戮世摩罗射进去的阳精，腿间泥泞不堪，精斑与伤口交错环绕着白嫩的大腿根处。戮世摩罗凑到俏如来上方，两手撑地架起俏如来两条腿在肩膀上就着姿势又把自己的肉棒送进了幽深紧致的蜜穴里。  
够了...唔，小空......刚想出声制止的俏如来，又被身体里那根乱来的巨物撞散了声音，这次抽送戮世摩罗犹如情事老手，他放慢了身下的动作，九浅一深擦过深处的敏感地，激的身下之人突然收缩穴肉，敏感的嫩肉毫无空隙的包裹住戮世摩罗的肉棒。肆无忌惮掠夺的感觉实在美妙，沉溺欲海的俏如来死死抠住身下破碎衣物，指甲被他磨得见血，但这点刺激已经不能让他感到疼痛了。  
戮世摩罗只觉得自己又快精关大开，开始在俏如来体内加快速度抽送，每一下都狠狠抵上俏如来的阳心。俏如来觉得自己快死了，他看见戮世摩罗低下头来亲吻他，和自己唇舌相交，动作很轻一下一下扫过俏如来的贝齿。身下动作却愈来愈快，俏如来双手抱住戮世摩罗的脖子，他几不可查的靠过去，戮世摩罗毛茸茸的发梢可能是他身上仅存的柔软之处了，他的双腿紧紧夹住在自己身上驰骋之人的腰身，臀腰甚至微微抬起去迎合他的动作。  
戮世摩罗的硬物被俏如来再一次高潮缩紧的肉穴咬得硬物大涨，一股一股精水射进了俏如来体内深处。  
此时身旁传来轻声的响动，俏如来似是大梦初醒，忙扭头去看史艳文的情况。谁知他一转头正好对上一双痛心疾首的眸子，里面全是隐忍的愤怒和惭愧。  
而戮世摩罗毫不在意的趴在俏如来身上享受发泄后片刻的温存，他并没有把射完后半软的阳物从俏如来体内抽出来，他很喜欢被俏如来包裹着的感觉，俏如来在乎的，他并不在乎。正欲抱起俏如来去清洗的戮世摩罗突然察觉四周情况不对，怀中之人已是全身冰凉，不停发抖，不似冻伤倒像是在惧怕些什么，任戮世摩罗如何唤他也毫无反应，俏如来身体虚弱，加上受到刺激过大，一口血水呕出，昏迷了过去。  
戮世摩罗站定不动，暗自掌心运功，迎接身后身受重伤之人再熟悉不过的一招“纯阳贯地”，就算没有魔之甲，只有一两成功力的掌劲也被轻松化解，他抱紧俏如来还在发抖的身体，眼睛直直望向史艳文，向他走去，史艳文，史君子，你是不是觉得痛心至极？  
戮世摩罗……还未等史艳文说完，一掌先出，不留任何余地把史艳文击落灰沉的魔世入口。魔世入口满是死寂，连只低级魔物都无，只有无尽黑暗和深不见底的景象，吞噬和深渊包裹住崖边两人，仿佛一对即将赴死的恋人决定两手空空一起殉情。   
戮世摩罗本以为俏如来失去了意识，他收敛了气息，准备换个姿势带他离开。戮世摩罗左手划过俏如来腰身和大腿的时候不小心触碰到被自己折磨到红肿的后穴，俏如来反射性的在史摩罗怀里拼命挣扎起来，然后重重的摔倒在地上，戮世摩罗高高在上的俯视着他，你都看到了吧，我放过他了。俏如来怒目而视，血丝爬满眼白深处，他指节发白，抓紧戮世摩罗的衣摆，崩溃的问，你怎么可以，怎么可以……他是你的父亲。  
戮世摩罗笑得不能自己，笑声里尽是刺骨的嘲讽。在此之前，我是他的儿子，你的弟弟，你们如何对我，我便如何报复，不过说到底，你不过是从犯，我不介意留下你，看着这个人世被我带领魔世彻底的吞没。  
俏如来不可置信的摇着头，强行站立的徐软双足向后退了几步，几乎到了悬崖尽头，小空，这绝不可能。  
是啊，我早就明白，戮世摩罗毫无感情的一字一顿道，你的选择里从来没有我。  
俏如来无法回答他，他们早就各自走上了无法回头的道路，他转头看了看似风眼的洞口，又深深的看了弟弟最后一眼，像轻飘飘的蒲公英一样，无声无息的被卷入了魔世。  
俏如来的目光是那样决绝而冰冷，掺杂着晦暗的绝望， 幽深而不见底，或许俏如来对自己恨之入骨，就如当初的自己那般。但是俏如来终究比自己还要冷硬，希望渺茫他也想去救他的父亲，戮世摩罗心头的不平衡又按捺不住的冒了出来，本就打算还他的父兄狠心抛弃自己的因果，却又不争气的隐隐有些担心。  
说到底，他还没那么想俏如来死。  
魔世情况复杂，空间时常出现诡异折叠，俏如来跳下去以后，等待他的并不是摔得粉身碎骨。他落入了空间的通道中，只是自己却全无意识，只知道此身孤独地下坠着，仿佛要无穷无尽地落到地底最深处，俏如来双目紧闭，看不见空间折叠的瑰丽景象，双耳失聪，听不见风凄厉的呼啸，他不知道自己会落向哪里，只是一直下落，永无止息。  
知觉封闭，便不再受外界干扰，如同一人站在渺无边际的黑暗死寂中，俏如来却还得不着片刻安宁。眼中是过往的一幕幕重现，心中最珍视的人皆在眼前，他看到父亲眼中最后的愧与痛，看到满身染血的默苍离，看到阴鸷桀骜的戮世摩罗，看到哭喊他是你弟弟的雪山银燕。  
俏如来慢慢地跪了下去，他张了张嘴却发不出声音，无穷无尽的黑暗里有一点光源自远处而来，飘飘荡荡地落在他手心，那微弱的一点白光却让俏如来心底涌起无尽温柔。  
光点浮动，飘飘忽忽地贴近俏如来的腹部，轻轻融入他的身体，俏如来忽然觉得耳畔又能听到模糊的声音，有光透过眼睑照进瞳孔。  
不知与世隔绝了多久，俏如来再醒来时只觉得恍如隔世。他身在一个完全陌生的地方，微薄天光透过厚重帘帐投射进来，久不见光的双眸被刺得流下泪水。俏如来摸了摸身体，身上的伤在这段时间已经好得差不多，也不知道到底过去了多久。左边的脸颊却是痛得厉害，隐隐有魔气在周身浮动。  
门被推开的咯吱声分外刺耳，来人见他醒了，手里端的药盏咣当一声砸在地上，俏如来有些费力地眯起眼睛辨认对方，却被熟悉的一声精忠吓得不轻，是他的爹亲，难以启齿的记忆又浮现上来，也不知爹亲听到了多少，看到了多少，可是不管怎样，亲子乱伦，对他又是何其大的打击。  
史艳文却什么也没说，只是将俏如来抱进怀里，哄孩子般拍着他的后背，精忠，过去的事就过去吧，多想无益。  
俏如来正要点头，却感到胃部一阵绞痛，有什么反冲上来，让他想要作呕。他挣开史艳文，弯下腰干呕起来，却什么也呕不出，俏如来心中有了最坏的揣测，这个想法让他一时手脚冰凉，他也从未在史艳文脸上看到过这样悲恸无奈的神色，他知道他们俩想的都是同一件事，最不愿发生的事。  
史艳文很快请来了医生，身后还跟着一个明艳俏丽的姑娘，她气度不凡，打扮华美，眼尾有一缕青色的翎羽，一看便知身份尊贵。  
这是帝女精国的魔伶公主，是她救了你我。史艳文一边看太医给俏如来诊治，一边缓缓将这一个月所发生的事徐徐告知，当时你不饮不食，五感封闭，公主为了救你，为你下了血纹魔瘟，有此魔咒保护，他人若伤你身上的一分一毫，便会遭魔气侵蚀而死。精忠你也因魔纹保护得以活下来，公主是你的救命恩人。俏如来正要答谢，却被太医按住，见太医神情严肃，俏如来愈发印证心中的猜测，他下意识地抓紧了身上的被褥。  
你的确怀孕了。听到这句话，魔伶轻轻地啊了一声，史艳文的脸色愈发苍白，俏如来只觉得头脑里嗡嗡作响，连肚子也隐隐作痛。  
情况也不大好，太医摸着胡须，提笔慢慢地写下药方，原本你身受重伤，这孩子应当保不住。但有公主的魔纹庇护，这孩子已经成为你身体的一部分，只是魔纹既保护着他，也限制着他的生长，如今最好的方法还是让他留在你腹中，等魔纹解除的那一刻，他是生是死自有天定。  
不可！俏如来面色惨白，他不该存在于世，他是个罪孽！说到这里，俏如来的身体颤抖起来。精忠！史艳文及时扶住了俏如来，温声安抚着他，没事，没事，一切都过去了。  
俏如来身在魔世，心中却从未放下过人世，戮世摩罗举兵入侵人世，屠戮无辜百姓的事传回了魔世。魔伶公主虽有意瞒着他，却还是被俏如来知晓，从知道这件事起，他的心中未有一刻不想着离开魔世，他肩头还有许多责任，他也不能看着小空一错再错，妄造杀孽，滥杀无辜。  
况且他也知道魔伶对他的心意，对此他却只能装作无知无觉，虽然难以启齿，但他的确比想象中更爱戮世摩罗，是突破了亲情与人伦的情感，因此魔伶的一片真心也只能是错付。俏如来越待在帝女精国，便越觉得坐立不安，他是墨家钜子，背负的是九界和平，没有退缩退让的余地。  
公主，我要离开这里。俏如来同史艳文向魔伶辞行，魔伶一听便不留余地地拒绝了，荒唐，魔世的通道在鬼祭贪魔殿，在戮世摩罗眼皮底下，你不是送死吗？  
俏如来听策君说过，魔世之中还有一条隐匿的通道。俏如来声音不大，却十分坚定，魔伶最终也说服不了他，只能将他禁闭在宫中，但这样的方法根本无法阻止俏如来，他很快就逃了出去。  
逃离魔世是一件太过艰难的事，俏如来失去了太多，凶险万分的魍魉栈道上他失去了魔伶派来寻找保护他的人，失去了相依为命的父亲，也几乎失去半条命。  
但他终究是回到了人世，魔世终年晦暗，没有阳光，只有高挂的一轮蓝月。看到人间暖阳的那一瞬，俏如来闭上了眼睛，无声地流泪。  
这阳光真好。  
俏如来手搭在腹部，太医说得没错，这一年经历了这么多苦难，这个孩子还是安稳地待在他的身体里，只是被魔纹限制了生长，已经一年的身孕看起来也不过就四个月，宽松的僧衣还能替他遮掩几分。  
俏如来心绪不稳，一阵反胃，扶在路边粗大的树下，止不住地干呕着，引来路过的行人侧目，有关心想要靠近他的人，都被血纹魔瘟散发的魔气所杀，俏如来惊骇地看着那一具具狰狞痛苦的尸体，第一次意识到魔纹对人类是何等的可怖，他不能去接近任何人，也意味着他不再能出现在台面上领导中原。  
一切仿佛都走到了最坏的时刻，俏如来独自身在正气山庄中，偌大的宅邸如今只剩他一个人，整院月色的银辉却尽是寂寥，外头的世界杀戮频频，他却被血纹魔瘟所困，无法与外界接触。俏如来抚着微微突起的腹部，他已经不能确定，这个在他身体里艰难挣扎了一年的胎儿，是不是还活着。  
照理，这个孩子不应该被留下，他却被魔纹束缚在了自己身体里，无法生长也难以流产，发育的时间被牵拉得漫长，却慢慢成为了他心头的牵念，有许多无法宣之于口的情感，他慢慢学着对腹中的孩子倾诉，就算它甚至称不上一个人。  
俏如来躺在床上，胸口的胀痛难以忽视，心里的思绪也混乱的难以理清，微微发胀的胸乳提醒着他怀孕的事实，也一次次让他回忆起戮世摩罗所做的事，他的弟弟在父亲眼前强迫他……俏如来揣摩了一下用词，觉得无法美化他们所做的事，但他其实并未因为这件事记恨他的弟弟，即使当时心绪一时激荡，难以承受而封闭了五感，他也不得不承认，那是因为他早在此之前就爱着小空，被另一个人那样爱着，他无法忽视小空追随他的目光，无法忽略他的情感。可是对他们而言，这样朦胧模糊的情感是再不重要了，他也是一个人，也有私心，可面对天下人与九界安宁，他不能展露自己的私心，哪怕分毫。  
此情此景下俏如来羞于触碰自己的身体，但胸口的胀痛和下腹一阵阵地坠痛，他不得不用手轻轻按摩腹部，以一点体温的温热缓解持续不断的酸痛。  
点燃一支蜡烛，俏如来下床翻找一直服用的药方，这个还未发育完全的孩子，总是这样折腾他，越到后期越是反应剧烈，像是被束缚了身体发育发出的无声嚎哭与愤懑，他如果能出生，应该会很像他的父亲吧。后来魔伶见他难受得紧，特意为他寻来了安胎之方，魔与人类孕育后代时身体状态截然不同，加上俏如来体质更是特殊，要在魔世要找到这样一位大夫并不算容易。  
魔瘟太过于霸道，保护着他的同时又让他心陷囹圄，回到人世以后，俏如来不得不远避人烟，如今中原战力不足，他却不能出面领导正道，肩上的重担以及身体的负担令他不免感觉到一丝烦躁，他强迫自己冷静下来，除了灵界封印以外一定有第二种方法可以关闭魔世入口，千年前初祖达摩与钜子击退魔世时的方法……看来明日有必要去一趟魔门世家，寻找端倪。  
他停下思考，手中药方的一角被他不知不觉的揉出褶皱，上次喝的药已经快失效，如果再不去买药可能身体会吃不消，但他这个状态根本不可能去主动接触普通人，更何况，这样特意调配的药方上许多药物是魔世独有。

罢了，凡事总有轻重缓急，只希望这几日他肚里的孩子可以安分一些。俏如来打了个哈欠，怀孕后他变得嗜睡，飘摇的烛光也会令他感到困倦，他熄了灯，满含忧思的躺在床上沉沉睡去。  
按照昨晚的想法去魔门世家时，俏如来特意绕路去了天擎峡，峡上的残垣断壁诉说着当时激烈的战况，他的表情被拉低的兜帽遮挡得严严实实，只有在触摸英雄埋葬之地时，微颤的指尖泄露了他的悲痛。  
他没法哭，也不能哭，这一切都是因为俏如来的无能，当时才救不了小空，更无法拯救所有的人，现在的所有苦痛，都是他应当承受的责难。  
心底久存的哀思表露，俏如来将随身携带的琉璃佛珠放在断裂的石岩上，最后朝着石壁艰难一拜作别，留给他的时间不多了……小空的怨恨，由他开始，由他结束。  
……  
魔门世家藏书众多，千年的时光毕竟太久了，久到所有的故事都变得模糊不清，只剩下诸多残破记载中拼凑出不确定是否还存在的答案，俏如来摩挲着发黄的书页，达摩、烛龙、紫金钵……佛国。由初祖达摩创建的佛之一国，位于九界之中。  
「不在东，不在西，亦在南，亦在北……」  
心之所向，是为佛。  
天地翻转，金芒大盛，一座光华璀璨的佛塔现于眼前，俏如来起身，双掌等和道：弟子俏如来，求进达摩金光塔。  
魔气在身，入塔费了俏如来过多精力，待见到三尊真貌，他勉力劝说佛国入世，三尊愿意伸出援手之时，熟悉的反胃与昏旋涌上心头，菩提尊心细如发，发现俏如来不对劲的当下，飞速果断搭上了俏如来的手腕。  
寸脉沉尺脉浮，圆滑如珠，这脉象……  
俏如来如何了？金刚尊见菩提尊面露惊异，忍不住问道，什么怪异症状能让你这个表情？  
菩提尊摇了摇头，催动佛力，柔和温暖的力量逐步涌进俏如来的身躯之中，带着安抚作用，奇迹的让腹中的婴孩沉静下来。  
无事，贫僧送他去休息片刻即可。菩提尊生的慈眉善目，隐瞒实情时也能不动声色，满脸真诚，他说完便带着俏如来向云海走去，等只剩两人，俏如来向略微低头致谢，刚才多谢菩提尊。  
尊者微微一笑，对他说道，你是悟性极高的弟子，但有时心思澄澈反而看不破。俏如来沉默着摸了摸脸上的魔纹，肆意的魔气从他指缝中飘散，他叹息着，这个孩子，不该来的。  
对生命而言，没有该不该，而且你最应该做的是去找个大夫。  
血纹魔瘟的感染性太强，我不能伤害到无辜的人。俏如来简单的说了点身体上的问题，他望着踏在脚下的茫茫云海，这个孩子不应承受逆伦与诅咒的双重桎梏，他隐约感觉到腹中的骨肉会像这翻腾的云海一般，终究是无法捕捉，想到这里，俏如来半垂下眼睛，纤长的睫毛宛如赤红的飞羽轻轻落在雪地里，他的神色依旧是那副慈悲相，这次却是悲得更多一些，下一秒好像就会落下泪来。  
阿弥陀佛，俏如来的悲伤情绪令满怀悲悯佛者不禁动容，菩提尊告诉他，佛门功法可以为你暂时压制这魔瘟，但……限制他生长的东西被阻隔了，可能造成的后果你明白吗？  
他从不畏惧痛苦，除却说服天门施以援手以后，白发青年苍白虚弱的脸上第二次露出喜悦的表情，俏如来愿意承担，请尊者动手吧。  
菩提尊早有所料的叹息一声，随着魔纹被压制，四散的魔气收敛了许多，一瞬间疲乏反胃的感觉汹涌而来，菩提尊扶了俏如来一把，提醒道，魔瘟虽被压制，但万不可与人过分亲近。  
俏如来点头表示明白，随后便拜别天门回到中原天擎峡，当初留下的那串佛珠不单只是为了纪念逝去的朋友，也是为了给他的朋友留下讯息。此地看上去与他离开前并无变化，但细微的偏差让他心底略为放松了一些……俏如来默念佛法心经，沉默而又笔直的静立着。  
等了不过半柱香功夫，峡内徐徐传来匆忙的脚步声，俏如来睁眼正瞧见一个红色身影急忙而来，来人正是如今的胜邪封盾之主，曾经的灵界大师兄，梁皇无忌。这并不意外，天擎峡不算大，但若不是与他一样是去祭拜，是不会恰好走到那里见到他留下的珠串，更别说移动琉璃佛珠后又将它完好放回，加上他踏进天擎峡便发觉自己触动了某种阵法，若不是他感知灵敏，怕是察觉不到这样精细巧妙的灵妙之术。  
竟然真的是你，俏如来，这一年你究竟在哪里？银燕为此自责不已……你既然出现为什么不肯出面领导中原正道？面对前辈的一连串问题，俏如来苦笑着提起他在魔世的经历，这几天才刚回中原。  
魔世环境对人类来说十分残酷，真是辛苦你了。梁皇听后，本就纠结的眉头皱得更深了，前行几步想拍俏如来的肩膀以示安慰，谁知平日温和有理的后辈却是后退闪避，这就是俏如来无法出面的原因。俏如来将遮在头上的兜帽取下，他许久不被日光直射的眼睛微眯，眼角附近垂落的细碎雪发之下竟有一团黑色诅咒，狰狞可怖的占据了几乎半张脸颊，梁皇无忌惊愕道，这是……血纹魔瘟。  
俏如来无奈点头，前辈对魔世咒术应当了解深刻，这魔纹有解吗？梁皇脸色严肃的告知他相同的答案，除非施术者身亡，否则无可解。  
果真如此。俏如来本就不抱很大期望，但梁皇前辈所述仍是让他感到心凉，最后一点希望也消失了，他叹息着的时候，胸口又涌上熟悉的恶心感，俏如来勉力把兜帽戴了回去，遮住他霎时灰败苍白的脸色，但梁皇无忌仍旧看出端倪，碍于诅咒无法接近，只得用满怀担忧的目光看着他。  
俏如来缓过神来，只是道这是魔世留下的毛病，前辈不必太担心，俏如来将此前的药方递给了梁皇无忌，能否为俏如来带一些药，一部分药为魔世独有，人世有能替代的药物吗？  
他转过话题，他最终也无法坦率的对信任他的前辈说出真相，越来越重的担子，压抑的情感，充满着谎言欺骗的自己，他努力的一视同仁，最终变成了他爱的人最厌恶的样子，也许腹中孩子的父亲并不期许孩子的降生，众生带着恶意议论乱伦的结晶，但……他在心里像所有的父母一样祝福，若你能平安降生，希望你能远离诸事所扰，喜乐无忧。  
自然是可以，我明白你的顾虑，梁皇无忌接过仔细查看一番发现，这竟是安胎药方，迟疑的问，你……带了家眷？得到的回答是短时间的沉默，俏如来避而不谈，梁皇无忌按下心中的疑虑不再多问，告知俏如来他所知的消息便离去了。  
幽暗迂回的道路，戮世摩罗步伐轻松姿态熟练的走到一处无人空间，不久便响起一个苍老的声音告知新的消息传来，信中所言对他来说是一个不可能事情：俏如来出现了。  
年轻帝尊面上无悲无喜，心底却是翻涌不定，漫不经心的拨弄额前那缕头发，真正的俏如来不可能出现在这里，除非有人和他一样制造出了新的一个“俏如来”，即使只能拙劣模仿，骗骗那群自诩正义的中原人却是足够了，他那虚伪无聊的哥哥他是清楚得很，戮世摩罗能从地狱里爬回来，俏如来就不能吗？他无法断言，戮世摩罗丢了一袋子银钱给黑瞳，去，给我查这个冒牌货现在在哪里。  
是，另外我们发现疑似胜邪封盾的人曾出现在这个地方，并且和这个俏如来接触过，就算他们再小心，也逃不过黑瞳的追踪，顺着蛛丝马迹，我们还得到一个消息。苍老嘶哑的声音充满自得，戮世摩罗却没有对此冷嘲热讽，拆开信封后表情一滞，安胎药所包含的意义是什么他不想去猜，冒牌货的心思他更是懒得揣测，俏如来行踪飘忽不定，黑瞳的人一时之间也无法得知药的用途，戮世摩罗心情莫名烦躁不安，一个假货都能牵引他情绪，戮世摩罗不愿承认，挥退黑瞳，他下定决心要去亲自会会这位俏如来。  
——  
戮世摩罗来到俏如来暂居地方的时候，俏如来正在灯火下煎药，熟悉的面容习惯，是不是俏如来本人，他一眼就能看出来。史家怎么说也是名门大家，很少会有做这种杂事的时候，仅有的几次还是他小时候多病，俏如来就像现在这样，拿着扇子煽动火苗，像俏如来这种十指不沾阳春水的少爷根本不擅长这种事，最后火势太大药都被煎糊了，那时候年幼的他为了不让哥哥难过还全部喝掉了。  
但这次他已经很熟练的控制火候，白气蒸腾，屋内俏如来的身影变得模糊不清，戮世摩罗就这样在阴暗的角落里看着他，眼看他熄灭炉火，扶着腹部艰难的起身，摇摇晃晃站不稳的样子，那里的皮肤竟然有活物在里头似的变动着，仅仅是起身的动作已经让俏如来劳累不已的喘着气，戮世摩罗亲眼看着他喝了那碗药，俏如来明显缓和下来的神色告诉他一件事，他的哥哥，一个普通体质的人类，身怀六甲。  
这是多么可笑啊，这是他爱的人，被他亲手送入死地的大哥，怀着别人的骨肉，不可思议再次出现在他面前。  
一年后的俏如来更加的心智成熟，魔世的磨难逼迫他快速的成长，看到戮世摩罗闲庭信步的走进来，他的表情有一瞬的变化便回归如常，最终变得毫无波澜。  
许久不见，大哥真是越变越讨厌了啊，这令你的二弟很伤心，戮世摩罗像在自己的魔殿一样，随意的找了个地方坐下来翘着腿，嘴里说着刺人的话，打定主意做个十成十的不速之客，我现在可是魔世帝尊诶，稍微给我点面子害怕一下，好吗？  
俏如来这才抬起眼皮看他，语调疏离待他如陌生人，若是要杀俏如来，何必帝尊亲自前来，我有什么可担心。  
戮世摩罗啪啪啪的鼓起掌来，聪慧聪慧，不愧是俏如来，能打得前任帝尊落花流水，还能把现任帝尊心思被看个透。他说着就身形一闪凑到俏如来面前拨开白发，猝不及防的摸上那片可怖的诅咒，这就是那个男人在你身上留下的印记？真丑，戮世摩罗很快就转了口风，不过不得不承认倒是很配你，像被我这样的恶魔吞噬过的你。  
指尖的温度很快消失不见，俏如来偏头避过他，却疑惑戮世摩罗好似丝毫不受影响。俏如来身带魔瘟，很可能让修罗帝国第三十五代帝登……胸口难忍的胀痛让他无法将话说完，扶床而坐，碍于戮世摩罗在场无法解开衣袍查探。怎么不继续说了，是身体不适……他突变的模样引起来者的兴趣，戮世摩罗手指一勾，衣衫下异于常人的胸口让他眼睛微眯，还是因为这个孩子？  
戮世摩罗用功体压制着他，看他从胸乳中流出的汁液，带着浓郁的奶香气，他又嫉妒起那个不知名的男人，俏如来可以为他腹中怀着孩子，分泌甜美的乳汁，然后用色情沙哑的声音在他耳边呻吟。  
夜色浓郁，房内烛火昏暗阴沉，俏如来绷紧全身一动不动，就如那飘摇的烛光，随时一阵厉风就能顷刻间被扑灭，摇摇欲坠挂在烛芯之上。直到戮世摩罗手掌下滑摸上了他的腹部，他终是恼怒的喊了一声，戮世摩罗！  
别担心，年轻的帝尊仍是不小心暴露了些许情绪，我想……舅舅提前和侄子见个面,大哥应该不介意吧？  
质问还未出口，霎时被身上不愿多言之人嚼碎在嘴边，目光中是赤裸直白的侵略感，满满包裹住俏如来全身。戮世摩罗将俏如来按在床头，近乎撕咬地与他接吻。两人唇舌之间，一个被妒火烧遍全身，一个似缺水干燥的枯叶即将被点燃殆尽，翻搅之间全是苦涩和不甘，最后都被咽进腹腔，和不知何时被怨愤吞噬的情感融为一体。  
再与我接触你会死。  
不，戮世摩罗更用力的搂紧他，你永远也杀不死我。  
确实如他说言，魔之甲的防御力比他想象的更为强悍，俏如来不想浪费无谓的气力抵抗了，手在戮世摩罗背后抓的死紧，仿佛要将自己难得激烈的情感尽数发泄。  
动作间不小心又被触碰到涨痛乳肉，俏如来的强烈反应让戮世摩罗放开被自己怒火灼伤到通红的唇舌，俏如来，你身上的秘密实在太多，我会将一切揭开之后，再让你和我一起共赴阿鼻地狱。言罢，戮世摩罗拉开俏如来本就松散的衣襟。  
俏如来的头颅无力的低垂着，绝望和窘迫都不足以形容俏如来此刻的心境，他的灵魂与身体像分开了一样，灵魂深处是与炽热身体相反的寂静冰冷。自己这副怪异身体显然令戮世摩罗十分在意，戮世摩罗低头吻上因孕体而微微挺立的小巧玉乳上。因怀孕而造成肿胀多日的乳头痛痒不已，刺激得俏如来喘息不止。戮世摩罗伸出舌头轻触被撩拨几下就硬得不行的乳尖，本就难受的俏如来此刻更是犹如被火舌烧灼一般疼痛不已，然而这疼痛中又带着异样的快感，俏如来很少主动碰这里，这里原来是如此敏感。  
戮世摩罗张嘴吸进一大片乳肉，牙齿轻咬着发硬的乳头，舌尖不吮吸中间的小孔。空出来的手揉捏着俏如来一边愈发硬挺的乳房，两根手指不停摩擦着敏感乳粒。在戮世摩罗极有机巧的撩拨下，双乳似是要被揉舔开了乳眼，俏如来浑身发抖，有什么东西要从自己体内喷涌而出，异样羞耻的感觉蔓延至全身。他蜷起脚趾，试图抵御这不体面的快感，在戮世摩罗眼中，这却是示弱的暗示，更加大了力道。  
随着戮世摩罗猛烈的吸咬，一股浓郁的奶味和着俏如来乳眼之中溢出的液体一齐涌进戮世摩罗的嘴里。乳汁分股流入口中，淌满了俏如来剧烈起伏的胸前和戮世摩罗来不及吞下的唇边，他的脸庞和眼角甚至都沾着俏如来的初乳。  
戮世摩罗也不管两人看上去有多狼狈，只抬眼看着微张着嘴唇胡呼吸，混着泪水乳汁和汗液，面颊通红的俏如来，心情像单方面宣布自己胜利的孩童，我亲爱的大哥，他没有尝过这里真是太可惜了。用手抹掉脸上的奶水，他用舌头一点一点舔舐着，故意发出细微声响吸引身下人的注意力。察觉到戮世摩罗的轻亵之意，俏如来变了脸色，他作为兄长的尊严在戮世摩罗面前虽是不存，自尊也不容他挺着肚子，流着乳汁任戮世摩罗作弄。俏如来断断续续用没什么温度的话回答，你很在意他吗，实际上他比你要更粗暴。  
哦，原来大哥床上喜欢粗暴的男人，这次戮世摩罗的嫉妒根本掩盖不住了，但是你知道的，你的弟弟一向叛逆啊。再次吻上俏如来一张一合的唇瓣，舌头描绘着对方的唇线，侵入口中的舌头终于不似起初粗暴，而是一点点圈住对方的舌头吮吸舔弄。俏如来心中虽抗拒，身体却实在承受不住这样的逗弄，克制得太久，渴欲得如同干枯无水的荒漠。唇舌交缠之间滴滴答答水声四溅，两人像是对方苦苦寻求的海市蜃楼，用力汲取口里的清泉，用以活命。呼吸间他们感受到一丝来自彼此身上的活气，炽烈火热。  
俏如来忽而庆幸戮世摩罗还活着，又为自己有这样的想法而羞耻。怀孕导致俏如来身体变得异常敏感，胸乳上虽是短暂释放痛楚，但还远远不够。早在被戮世摩罗含着乳粒之时，俏如来身下就已是泥泞不堪。到底是肉体凡胎，平时一人之时尚可压制住突如其来的欲望，但此时此刻他早就被戮世摩罗的触碰以及多年不见被压抑在深处的情意，弄得丢盔卸甲。  
原本为快感控制的意识在戮世摩罗解开自己的衣物，用汹涌发烫的欲望抵住自己开合的下体时终于回复。他不肯再任弟弟予取予求，他不想戮世摩罗在他怀着他们两人骨肉身体里不知轻重的冲撞，他选择伸手扶住对方的肩膀，跪膝在戮世摩罗两腿之上，看着戮世摩罗的晦暗不明的眼睛，主动褪下繁复衣衫，光裸着身体，两手扶着滚烫的硬物慢慢坐了下去。  
烛光下俏如来冰肌雪骨，肌肤莹润，向他张开双腿，胸前还挂着乳汁。他面色潮红，眼睛既灰暗由又明亮，这在戮世摩罗眼中本是美景，但俏如来隆起的小腹却极为碍眼，戮世摩罗忍不住去对那肚子里的无辜婴孩萌生了恨。他掐住俏如来的臀部，按着他往下坐，穴内早就湿润不止，穴口一包裹住圆润的茎头，稍用点力气俏如来便能一坐到底，硬物正戳在敏感至极的所在。虽是放纵时刻，但俏如来还不曾忘记自己已怀有身孕多时，一只手撑在身侧，一只手托着小巧浑圆的腹部，开始上下缓慢吞吐。  
不知是嫌俏如来动作慢还是被刚才托腹动作刺激到，戮世摩罗猛地向上顶弄，莫名契合的身体很快就抵到俏如来体内敏感之处，又托着俏如来的屁股往自己阳物上撞，抵着软肉死命研磨，随即放开手掌，就是不让俏如来到达高潮。  
被折磨到几乎压抑不住嘴里呻吟的俏如来，无力地倒在戮世摩罗的肩头，却还是咬着嘴唇，不让自己露出一份弱态。他不屈服的模样无疑更刺激了戮世摩罗，随即抓着俏如来脚踝，将他翻倒仰躺在床上操弄。每一下逗深深顶撞进深处，敏感的穴肉吸住体内的硬物，肉与肉紧紧贴合，每肌肤都毫无缝隙，他们就像每日每夜合拍的伴侣，深知如何动作便能带对方一起到达极乐世界。  
但俏如来的表情是那样复杂，他清醒着，沉溺着，灵魂在高空中看着自己与亲弟弟交合的丑态，可是，一切的罪恶都已经有了最明晃晃的证据，便是他腹中之子。爱是种非常奥妙的东西，他与小空心意从未相通，但它却能在不经意间吐丝结网，他以为能像师尊一样超脱外物，终究还是陷入了这密布的罗网。  
戮世摩罗突然放慢动作，抵在深处研磨，低下头凑近俏如来耳边，大哥，既然你能为他人产子，是不是也能为我？你说我多做几次，你肚子里的野种是不是就能消失？接着我要射满你这里，把你洗净，为我一人结果。  
俏如来抓着他的胳膊，清晰的声音此时听起来分外冷漠，即使我再不能为别人孕育生命，我的肚子也绝不会为你结果。  
这孩子的身份无需言说，罪名由一个人承受就够了。  
俏如来皱着眉头，表情刺痛了戮世摩罗，明明掌控一切的是他，但这种犹如败犬的滋味令他不甘，因为他再做多少次，俏如来也不会属于他。  
他不再顾忌用上狠劲肏干湿穴深处，俏如来抵挡不住身体上的快感，射不东西的阳物竟流出淡淡温热的黄色水渍，一小股接着一小股流满了两人交合的下体床铺。被自己的亲生兄弟肏到失禁，这样的事实让俏如来震颤，身体却失控般紧紧裹住同时满满射在自己体内的粗硬之物。  
戮世摩罗却完全没有想要结束这场看似不堪却又略带畅快的背德之事的意思，他履行着此前的玩笑，似乎这样真的能得到他与俏如来的孩子。  
当俏如来精疲力竭的醒来，身下仍是一片狼藉。怔愣好一会神志才恢复了清明，戮世摩罗自然不会留下来过夜，腹中一阵阵绞痛让俏如来蜷着身子，血纹魔瘟已经被抑制，孩子终于可以不受控制地生长，却也意味着更多了流产的风险。  
他腹中的孩子还算不上一个人，但一年多来安安静静地待在他腹中，已渐渐成为一种寄托。俏如来不是会诉苦的人，有些苦痛始终压抑在心中，在夜深人静之时那些痛苦固执地蔓延上来，一点点地包裹他。俏如来迷茫中便渐渐将腹中的孩子当做诉说的对象。  
血脉是重重的锁链，将他与这个孩子紧紧地扭结在一起，他与戮世摩罗的恩怨情仇，何须一个孩子来承担。那是他们的过错与责任，若是让孩子选择，他也不会太愿意投生在自己腹中吧。俏如来忍着若有若无的疼痛，去清理身体，触到红肿的穴口，红晕便爬上了脸颊，只是摸到了一些温热的液体，俏如来一惊，便看到指尖上的浊白混着丝丝缕缕鲜红。  
血纹魔瘟被压制后再这样激烈的交合，他的身体怕是很难留得住这个孩子。俏如来不知该先去处理哪一种情绪，悲伤，惋惜，解脱，都在心头翻涌，小空方才完全未对自己留情，身体遭受了过度的快感，以至于这几乎是一种惩罚。而佛国已经答应协助他们再次封印魔世，与小空这一别，就不知还能否再相见。  
戮世摩罗问他的私心。俏如来闭上眼睛，他也只是普通人，无论如何压抑自己，情感总是无法视而不见，但理智压抑了情感，戮世摩罗入侵人世，他们已不再是私情的纠缠，而是大义与人命的拉锯，戮世摩罗死去，他会难过，戮世摩罗活着，他面对的将是被屠戮的苍生，再有私情与偏袒，也只能强迫自己放下。  
魔军势如破竹，因此士气高涨，人世愈发在碾压中苟且求生，戮世摩罗一统人世的心愿仿佛近在眼前，普天之下皆是王土时，他便能俯视芸芸众生，以自己的意志统御人民。既然责任须由史家人承担，便该将天下交给史家人。然而他看不见的地方，却有智者的博弈与阴谋的暗潮，魔世的入侵造成的混乱与绝望，为野心家提供了舞台，戮世摩罗掠夺了无数人的生命，而自己也被不可见地玩弄与股掌之中。  
就在魔世为胜利欢庆，憧憬中原的富庶，苗疆的险峻时，达摩金光塔拔地而起，堵住了魔世的通道，也阻隔了修罗帝尊的援兵，戮世摩罗原本胜券在握，转眼已是战局逆转。  
雪山银燕如何会想杀戮世摩罗呢？那是他一母同胞的兄弟，但他的父亲与兄长都做出了抉择，俏如来与史艳文失踪的一年里，魔世的杀戮历历在目，他差点失去了至为重要的人，这一切，都是小空导致的。想起昨日大哥开导自己时苍白憔悴的面容，说话时有气无力的模样，雪山银燕知道俏如来为魔世入侵耗尽心血，他们谁也不想对小空兵刃相向，可眼下，他已经是敌人了。  
来吧，小空！剑无极摆好姿势，笨牛啊，你在做什么呀！面对雪山银燕的犹豫不决，戮世摩罗还是那样无所谓地笑着，逆神在阳光下闪烁着寒芒，装模作样道，你们要是做得到，大可以来试试，被亲兄弟背弃，便是我戮世摩罗的命运吗，说得我都想要流泪了。  
而命运总是那样百转千回，雪山银燕同剑无极一枪一剑向他刺来的时候，即使是戮世摩罗也不由得心生亡命之感，就在此时一道黑影急掠而来，挡在他身前，枪与剑直直刺进蒙面人身体里，他就这样倒了下去。  
戮世摩罗一把扶住了他。不必看到脸他也什么都知道，熟悉的檀香味弥漫在他鼻端，那是俏如来熟悉的气息，那两下贯穿了他的胸口，血汩汩流出来，浸湿了黑色的衣襟，伤口血肉翻出，俏如来却顾不得胸口的伤，而是用力地捂住腹部，疼痛扭曲了他美丽的面容，而担忧攫住了他的心，在小空与孩子里，他还是做出了不得已的抉择。快走……俏如来声音低微，戮世摩罗来不及问为什么，他揣测不清俏如来的内心，他的大哥如同未绽放的白莲，层层花瓣紧密的包裹着最中心的花蕊。  
戮世摩罗冷哼一声，抱起俏如来，运足功力突破重围，与接应他的荡神灭汇合。伤口血流如注，面色也愈发苍白，失血的寒冷让俏如来蜷着身子，不由自主地贴近了戮世摩罗，他听得见小空的心跳声，也能感知到腹中血缘的连接越来越稀薄，胎儿正在渐渐死去。就算俏如来平日如何冷静自持，此时也只能徒劳地抓着戮世摩罗的衣襟，他有许多话却不知如何诉说，该说这腹中的孩子是你戮世摩罗的，还是哀叹他们父子终究没有缘分，孩子还未成熟已然化成一团模糊的血肉。  
魔世通道一关闭，失去了援军的魔兵便不足为惧，戮世摩罗也沦为追杀的对象，荡神灭保护着他离开，却觉得他怀中的俏如来十分碍眼，还带着他作甚！帝尊，俏如来暗中害死了我们多少的兄弟，你为何不趁现在杀了他！  
牛头尊，戮世摩罗声音里难得地多了阴鸷，你知道什么情最欠不得吗？他冷笑道，死人的情，欠了可就还不清了。戮世摩罗搂紧了怀里紧闭着双眼，似乎忍受着莫大痛苦的俏如来，我最讨厌欠人情义，尤其是俏如来与史艳文这种人的。  
俏如来的情况实在很不妙，他的伤口本就血流不止，而戮世摩罗抱在膝弯的手感受到了一阵异样的温暖，他低下头，映入眼中的是一片刺眼的鲜红，温热的液体一股股地流出来，他放下俏如来，手探到俏如来腿间，便摸到大片鲜血。  
该死。戮世摩罗咒骂了一句，他对俏如来腹中之子没有任何的怜惜，那只是俏如来同别人相爱留下的证据，戮世摩罗自然可以想到能让俏如来这样的人心甘情愿地留下胎儿，想必俏如来爱他至深。想到这里戮世摩罗烦躁起来，俏如来，原来你也并非没有私情，只是那不属于你的弟弟罢了。他不甚温柔地又抱起俏如来，快找个医生来，牛头尊。  
现下只有他们两人，栖身在幽暗的山洞中，俏如来身上的血渍已经干结成痂，只是伤口大有感染的迹象，流产又让他心力交瘁，此时再也支持不住，浑身都烫了起来，俏如来意识不清，恍若半梦半醒，却知道唯有在梦中，他才能不为责任所束缚，不为爱恨所痛苦，朦胧之中仿佛有一双冰冷的手拂过他的脸颊，是小空吗？俏如来不知道，只是喃喃着谁也听不清的话语。  
俏如来此时的模样称得上凄惨，戮世摩罗靠近端详着他，他一定是发了烧，苍白的脸上是病态的酡红，手依然护在腹部，徒劳地保护着那个已经死去的孩子。戮世摩罗妒意翻涌，为俏如来如此在意那个人的孩子，为他无法得到回应的爱，他对自己凛然大义，无私无情，却那样偏爱另一个人。嫉妒再次使他愤怒，俏如来勉强睁开眼睛看了他一眼，他太了解他的弟弟，向后退缩了些，身体却因为这一不起眼的动作痛得更厉害了。戮世摩罗仿佛受到刺激，一把扯住俏如来，大哥，我是你同胞的弟弟啊，怎样要躲着我呢？在害怕我吗？可是你牺牲我的时候，可有一点想到今日？当然，大哥心思那样缜密，有什么想不到的，要说唯一失算的，只有我这个死人，还能从地狱爬出来向你复仇吧。  
与其想着这个注定已不可能活下来的孩子，不如想想怎么保住你的小命。一见俏如来那副模样，戮世摩罗甩开手，看在你刚才救了我的份上，现在我不要你的命，已是我们兄弟最后的情谊，大哥。  
俏如来已经没有力气去反驳什么，他疲惫地闭上眼睛，隔绝了外界的一切，腹中依然疼痛难忍，而心也随着这样的痛苦抽搐起来。  
修儒到来的时候，俏如来因着失血过多已近乎昏迷，实在没有力气睁开眼睛。一见到俏如来大哥这般模样，修儒大惊失色，戮世摩罗，你怎能这么对俏如来大哥，他是你大哥啊！  
睁大你的眼睛看看清楚，小医生。戮世摩罗的语气介乎嘲讽与不耐之间，俏如来胸前伤口，分明由两种不同锐器造成，难道还是我没事做，换着武器捅他玩不成？  
这，修儒一时无言以对，只得坐下替俏如来把脉，越是摸着脉，他便越心惊，俏如来大哥，怀孕了？  
这种显而易见的事不要重复一遍了，修儒。戮世摩罗愈发不耐烦，你只要说他现在如何，就足够了。  
修儒明显有些慌乱，他第一次遇到这样棘手的情况，俏如来大哥，他的称呼才出口，便见戮世摩罗皱了皱眉头，但终于还是没说什么，修儒便继续道，他失血过多，胸前的伤口虽可怕却不深，只是有些感染，稍加处理即可，麻烦的是腹中的胎儿……他顿了顿，声音里带了哭腔，那已经是个死胎，若不及时取出，只会伤害俏如来大哥的性命。可是……  
戮世摩罗耐心已到了极限，打住，我的下属辛苦把你绑来，可不是要你在我面前哭哭啼啼的。他俯视着个子矮小的少年，透出浓浓的压迫感，你要做的，是解决问题，俏如来还没死呢，哭，还太早了点。  
并不是没有办法。修儒擦干眼泪，要想救俏如来大哥，必须将腹中死胎取出，可是他本来就已经失血不少，如果我用织命针刺激他的穴位取出胎儿，俏如来大哥好不容易止了些的血又会……  
我不需要知道什么原理，你只要说怎么做就好。戮世摩罗拦住了一旁愤怒的荡神灭，我说过，死人的情是还不清的。  
修儒这时候倒能抬起头直视戮世摩罗，需要有人给俏如来大哥输血，可是这荒山野岭的，上哪找这么个人呢。  
我不就在你眼前。戮世摩罗伸出手，我是他弟弟，不知为何，这句话打他口中说出便显得极为讽刺，自然能为他输血。  
俏如来却在此时醒来，虚弱地发出抗议，他的意见被自然地无视。修儒这个时候一改开始犹豫不决的态度，从随身的医箱中拿出换血的用物，俏如来无力地抓住修儒的衣袖，别……却被戮世摩罗轻松掰开，大哥，你现在这样子，还是歇歇，好好和你肚子里那个告别吧。也不知道你心心念念的那个人，能不能知道你受着什么苦呢？  
俏如来一怔愣，苍白的脸色更加难看，小空就在自己身边，他们的悲喜却并不相通，他的痛苦小空绝不可能感知，而作为共同让这个孩子诞生的另一半，或许他正期盼着这个孩子快点死去。  
将输血的装置和小空相连，戮世摩罗的鲜血流入他的身体中，这仿佛是一种荒谬的证明血缘的方式，他们出自一源的血脉以这种奇特又病态的方式又结合在了一起。  
织命针刺激着穴位，俏如来感受到腹痛愈发剧烈了，抽搐收缩着要排出已然死去的胎儿。血顺着大腿内侧流下来，不知为何，即使是一个未足月的死胎，他也分娩的十分艰难，疼痛让他紧紧咬住了嘴唇，意志压抑着呼喊。他痛的发抖。  
俏如来大哥的反应有太大了，修儒眉头紧皱，意识到有些不妙，仔细查探一番后，修儒的额头上冒出了冷汗，戮世摩罗挑了挑眉毛，怎么了。  
胎儿……是畸形的。修儒的声音在颤抖，这意味着俏如来大哥会比普通的情况更加痛苦，而且也需要更多的血，他有些担忧地看着戮世摩罗，好像生怕他反悔。  
只要别把我抽干，随你去。戮世摩罗原本与俏如来并排躺着，此时看到俏如来蜷着身子痛苦万分的模样，看着俏如来沾满泪水的眼睫，被汗湿黏在额头的长发，忍不住拨开过长的刘海，亲吻俏如来的额角。  
俏如来无力挣扎，在疼痛下他只能紧紧捏住戮世摩罗的手，这便是相爱的意义，在苦难里找寻一个能彼此扶持，分担痛苦的人，可是却不是他与戮世摩罗的状态。他们的痛苦与欢乐如同两极，永远不能相容，而象征着他们连接的孩子，也在这漫长的时间里死去了。  
山洞里弥漫着血腥气，每个生命都诞生于鲜血与潮湿温暖的母体，就如同生命本来的模样。血液慢慢流进俏如来身体里，他终于又有了力气抵御仿佛无尽的疼痛。戮世摩罗的脸色越来越苍白，却还不忘讥讽俏如来，怪不得你总是一副没有心的样子，原来你的心都给了别人了，大哥。但你瞧，你现在的痛疼，你爱的人能体味到一分一毫吗？他能陪伴你吗？你最凄惨的时刻还不是我陪伴着你吗，大哥？   
小空，说那些话也是无益的，俏如来没有什么力气，他睁开眼睛看着自己爱的人，这是我，仅有的一点私心。  
或许你现在不懂，或许你永不能懂，但是小空，你我之间也就仅止于此了。伴随着一声再难抑制的惨叫，那个畸形的死胎终于被娩出体外，俏如来也精疲力竭，昏了过去。  
那是怎样凄惨的场景呢，还不怎么成形的胎儿沐浴在血水之中，成为一团死掉的肉块。俏如来的身下是大块的血迹，但终于没有继续出血的迹象，修儒松了口气，擦了擦额头上的汗水，取下了输血的装置。  
他怎么样？戮世摩罗失血过多，身上一点力气也没，本就苍白的脸称得上死白一片，死不了吧。  
俏如来大哥已经没事了。修儒替他包扎着伤口，犹豫不决地道，但是，现在外面都在围剿你……  
知道他死不了，就够了。戮世摩罗正要再看一眼昏迷中的俏如来，却见荡神灭急急冲入洞中，帝尊，快！有人追上来了！妖神将正在洞外预备接应你，快离开，我来断后！  
靠着网中人的拼死保护，他们才勉强得以突围，眼见就要脱离危险，却见眼前一道熟悉的人影，正是梁皇无忌。  
闪开！魔世攻占人世的进度被胜邪封盾阻扰了许多，网中人更不会客气，要一边护着身受重伤的戮世摩罗，一边击退梁皇无忌，便是强如网中人也难以做到，因此他们还是失了鬼玺。网中人愤怒不已，梁皇无忌却反倒显得格外冷静，妖神将，你且退下，我有话同戮世摩罗说。戮世摩罗眼下虽落魄，枭雄气魄却一点不失，朝网中人使个眼色，网中人虽担忧且不解其意，却也还是退到了不远处。  
今日之事，不是我，也会有别人，戮世摩罗。梁皇无忌的神情倒看不出什么胜利者的喜悦，仿佛击退修罗帝尊取得鬼玺的并不是他，为君王者，并非只要杀伐决断，铁腕无情就够了，戮世摩罗，你的仁心在哪里？长此以往，你带给修罗国度的只是一时虚假的繁荣与最终的万劫不复。  
这就不劳您费心了，邪神将。戮世摩罗耸了耸肩，你要知道，鬼玺只是暂时的寄放，过不多久，它还会回到我手中的。  
梁皇无忌不愿与他多费口舌，况且他还有更重要的事要询问戮世摩罗。  
思量一会儿，他才开口，你见到俏如来了？  
关你什么事，你们一个二个的怎么都这么八卦。戮世摩罗咳了两声，伤口又渗出血来。  
之前我也见过他一面，看到了那个药方，梁皇无忌叹了口气，他身有魔瘟，身上发生的事不能以常理论。  
我怀疑，那个孩子……梁皇无忌看起来就有些苦大仇深的脸在戮世摩罗眼中显得有些滑稽，但他的下一句话便让戮世摩罗的笑容凝固在脸上，存在一年以上。  
开什么玩笑。戮世摩罗只觉得心脏咚咚直跳，缺血让他站着都费力，只能用逆神撑着身体，说出了最无用的一句反驳，那孩子最多六个月，你以为俏如来怀的是哪吒？  
可他突然住嘴了，上次在孕中强迫俏如来交合，大哥已有乳汁，以他的月份这本是不可能的。戮世摩罗心头一紧，随即被阴霾笼罩，他的手颤抖着，所以……  
一年以上，一年以上。戮世摩罗反反复复地念叨着这一段简单的时间，就像摘取出一段记忆强迫自己正视，那正是他与俏如来的第一次。  
戮世摩罗心绪一时混乱，血气乱冲，搅动内伤，忍不住弯下腰一口口呕着鲜血，眼前的景物突然模糊混乱起来，他只觉得天旋地转，口中的血腥气牵动他的心跳动，疼痛得让他几近窒息。忽而他又放声大笑，凄凉阴沉的笑声响彻整个树林，梁皇无忌心道不好，果然，戮世摩罗抬起头时，双目赤红，正是走火入魔之意。  
梁皇无忌急忙后退，戮世摩罗却挥刀向他，太可笑了，你以为你说这些话，我就会相信你吗？大哥……话音未落，便被发现他不对的网中人一掌拍在后脑，昏了过去。  
再来便是惨败，被曾经看不起的爪牙黑瞳之首带领中原群侠追杀，网中人结茧将他抛入绝海，临别他们对彼此许下承诺，他知道他已经彻底获得了修罗国度的忠心，而在这一刻，拼死护着他的并非任何与他血脉相连的人，而只是一个魔。  
戮世摩罗在茧中随波逐流地漂着，并不知道会流向哪里。逼仄的空间里，他难以忽视的情感又纠缠上来，他想起了山洞里的那一幕幕，如果那个孩子已经存在一年以上，日日待在俏如来腹中，俏如来是否早已对他的出生存了期待。他死的时候，大哥的痛定是远不止身体，还有他的内心，大约也经历了一次绝望的死亡。戮世摩罗本还没有那是他孩子的实感，可是临走之前看了一眼那血污中丑陋怪胎的模样，他的心抽痛起来。  
那是逆伦的血脉，是畸形的怪物，可也是他的孩子。  
是它死了。  
就如同俏如来深藏于心的那一点点私情。  
他追求着俏如来一视同仁下的与众不同，丑恶地嫉妒获得这份情感的人，却不曾想那个人正是自己，俏如来所吃的苦或许他终究会慢慢化解，但如同逐渐被污染的水，还能够继续被伤害，只是已不能恢复原状。  
俏如来把自己藏的太深，于是他什么也看不见，他看到了迷雾中俏如来的剪影，却没有真正去触碰那个人。戮世摩罗从不言后悔，可是造化弄人又实在令人悲哀。  
凡所有相，皆是虚妄。若所见诸相非相，则见如来。  
戮世摩罗闭上眼睛，水流将他推向未知的前方，而爱恨皆被抛在身后。  
可他与俏如来的纠缠，终究不会结束，他们被血缘连接，被立场割裂，戮世摩罗要夺回鬼玺，要践行自己的野心，就必定踏过俏如来的尸体。  
王座之下累累白骨，连自己最爱的人，也将一并葬送。黑暗的魔茧中，戮世摩罗睁开睛，那双眼睛比曾经更冷酷与坚定，俏如来，你既然放走了我，那就好好地期待着我们生死相搏的再会吧。


End file.
